gijoebattlegroundfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awazzzz/Battleground on a Budget 1
Battleground on a Budget Blog Entry #1 - World War Dueling I just picked up seven Cobra Commanders from the first World War event without spending a dime. On top of that, the World War duels give a silver coin for every set of three duels won, so it is a great opportunity to get more cards without buying a bunch of coins. I now have enough Roadblocks to begin working on a PE. I also gained the rank of Commander. Good times! In order to do well in these events without cash, it is important to maximize the resources available. Players generate three rounds of ammo every 45 minutes which is used for PVP combat. All points in a world war come from PVP combat, so this is the focus. If a player logs on 50 minutes after their last round, a third of a bullet is wasted. Additionally, it can take some time to find a PVP match, if a player waits too long to log on, and then does not find a match for another five minutes, the loss is doubled. There are many, many PVP battles in a world war event, so this can add up quickly. Every set of three victories in a PVP round nets two rounds of ammo that can be saved. The trick is spend these rounds wisely, like during a point boost, a ten minute period where points for victories are doubled. I felt like point boosts were more common in times where I was playing continuously. Playing continuously will eat a lot of saved bullets, but there are key times to do so. Before I went to bed or took an extended break from Battleground, I would play continuously to use up my stamina. In a PVP event, ammo is most important, but stamina is also key. The other key time to play continuously is at the end of the day when ranking is divied out. Spending all of your resources too soon lets players that buy ammo with mobicoin know how much they need to spend to beat you, which they will try and do. The top place of each group each day gets two promotions. It is very hard to achieve this slot without spending money. But, the more ammo they spend, the more points the group gets. When the group gets more points, more promotion slots open up. So the trick is to keep a steady pace of good points all day- twelve to fifteen round victory streaks is about right, more if you have a good team. The more slots that open up, the better a player's chances of getting promoted. If everyone in the group put in 1.5 million points in every day, then most of the group would get promoted. However, most of this comes from the top players. One day I saw two players battling for the top spot and they both put in over 7 million points! The best way to maximize ammo and keep the pressure on is to not log on every 45 minutes, but rather every half of an hour to duel. Two of the rounds come from the regenerating clip and one from the saved pool. Less net bullets are saved this way, but it works out because it is a good rate to match stamina decline. Think about it this way: in an hour and a half, the person logging on every 45 minutes has done two PVP matches and saved four bullets. The person logging on every half of an hour has done three PVP matches and saved three bullets in the same hour and a half. The bullets the 45 minute person saved can do 1.3 more matches for a total of 3.3 matches. The bullets the 30 minute person saved can do one additional match for a total of four matches! This keeps the pressure on all day and also keep a player from saving too many bullets. Saving too much ammo is bad because times for spending saved ammo are limited. Point boosts last for only ten minutes and stamina runs should only be done two or three times a day. The down side to this is that it is a schedule of ten minutes playing and then twenty minutes between log-ons which can be pretty taxing on a person's life outside of Battleground. A good team is important, but not crucial. At the beginning of the world war event, my team consisted of my leader, a tactics character, a four-star epic I had won in a previous event, and two one star rares. The PVP matches give silver coins for victories. Save coins until a packs of ten cards can be obtained. Getting rares out of silver packs is rare, but many silver packs can be opened during a world war event because there are many PVP battles. By the end of the event, my characters had been promoted to four star (non-perfect evolve) characters. Sure the top 50 players all have uber teams, but it isn't too hard to to get in the top 500 with a team that promotes throughout the event. I ranked 241, which I am happy with. Characters with vehicle unlocks are better. Also characters that boost AGI help you get more out of the good characters you have. Healing characters are better for stamina focused events like battle simulator. In a world war PVP setting doing damage is most important. When going through a level, the key is to find as many green care packages as possible. This is because, while rare, it is possible to find rations in them. Rations are key to have a nice long hour at the end of a day to shoot out all remaining saved ammo before ranks are distributed and try and get the next promotion needed. Getting one promotion every day will make a player a war master. I didn't make it, but commander works for me. Next time: Battle simulator on a budget! Stay tuned Category:Blog posts